Both normal and schizophrenic subjects are asked to follow jumping target lights as their eye movements are monitored. The target lights are shown for brief periods and then extinguished before any eye movements are made, i.e. remembered targets. In one task a sequence of lights are shown and subjects are asked to move their eyes to the locations of the remembered sequence in the dark. In this way we are able to look for evidence of a defect in spatial location updating in subjects with schizophrenia. This study was approved by the IRB in September 2010. No subjects have been recruited to date because of laboratory software and equipment problems. These have been addressed for the most part and we hope to recruit subjects for this study this fall 2010.